extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Elmet
General Information Druidist|culture = Briton (Celtic) (until 410) Welsh (Celtic) (since 410) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 410) Feudal Monarchy (since 410) |tag = ELM|capital = Derwent (1861)|rank = Duchy|development = Start: 12}} is a Druidist Briton barbarian tribe located in the West and East Midlands areas, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; cores appearing during the 'Rise of the Sassanids' era. The barbaric tribe will gain its cores in 380, reforms into a feudal monarchy in 410 and will change its primary culture from Briton to Welsh in the same year. Emerging, gaining cores, from Chalcedonian in 410 the monarchy will border fellow Druidist countries ( south, west, northwest and north), Germanic countries ( southeast) and the waters of Dogger Bank (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) east. will be annexed by Germanic in 627, keeping its cores till November 15, 655 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Mercia, Rome, West Rome, Kent, Brigantes, Picts, Catuvellauni, Cornovii, Dumnonia, Silures, Iceni, Corieltauvi, Atrebatia, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Cornwall, Gaeldom, Scotland Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Wales * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Welsh ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Have 6 provinces that are: **** In the Britain Region **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country *** Have 3 provinces that are: **** In the Wales Area **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Welsh Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Cynulliad: *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Bardic Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Cyfraith Hywel: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Unbennaeth Prydain: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Economic Revival: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Prifysgolion Cymru: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Welsh Church: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.0% Missionary Strength vs Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Briton countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Druidist countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes